The present invention relates to articles of apparel, and in particular, to underwear which are suitable for use by male and female wearers.
Men""s and women""s underwear frequently include an elastic or stretchlastic material which completely encompasses the wearer""s waist. However, the presence of such stretchlastic material across the abdomen can restrict breathing and reduce comfort. Further, men""s and women""s underwear also frequently include elastic or stretchlastic material surrounding the openings for the wearer""s legs. When elastic material is affixed by stitching in a much elongated condition to the textile material of which the garment is made in the area about these openings, then bunching of the underwear can cause both chafing and discomfort. In addition, the design and pattern of the textile material commonly used to make a substantial portion of the anterior side of underwear often includes an elastic or stretchlastic material, or a textile material which otherwise exhibits considerable resilience. When donned, such men""s underwear will commonly exert force upon the male reproductive organs, that is, the penis and scrotum containing the testes, and elevate and press the male reproductive organs against the pubic area of the torso. Accordingly, such restrictive underwear do not permit the male reproductive organs to be suspended naturally. Men frequently wore boxer shorts prior to the introduction of men""s underwear having these characteristics.
It is well known that the degree to which the male scrotum descends or elevates is at least partially dependent upon temperature. Elevating and pressing the scrotum and testes against the pubic area of the torso therefore potentially subjects these organs to higher than normal temperatures. This is now known to induce the so-called xe2x80x9cJockey Shorts Effect,xe2x80x9d and can cause a decrease in the rate and quality of spermatogenesis, that is, sperm production. Research has been conducted on the xe2x80x9cJockey Shorts Effect,xe2x80x9d e.g., see the following articles:
A. Zorgniotti, et al., xe2x80x9cThe Effect of Clothing on Scrotal temperature in Normal Men and Patients with Poor Semen,xe2x80x9d Urology, February, 1982; 19(2):176-178.
J. Mulcahy, xe2x80x9cScrotal Hypothermia and the Infertile Man,xe2x80x9d Journal of Urology, September, 1984; 132(3):469-470.
R. Mieusset, xe2x80x9cAssociation of Scrotal Hyperthermia with Impaired Spermatogenesis in Infertile Men,xe2x80x9d Fertility and Sterility, December, 1987; 48(6):1006-1011.
G. Brindley, xe2x80x9cDeep Scrotal Temperature and the Effect on it of Clothing, Air Temperature, Activity, Posture and Paraplegia,xe2x80x9d British Journal of Urology, February, 1982; 54(1):49-50.
Conventional restrictive underwear which elevate and press the male reproductive organs against the pubic area of the torso also decrease heat radiation and dissipation from the body. It is well known that the head, hands, feet, and male reproductive organs are the most vascularized portions of the male body and greatly contribute to heat dissipation.
Further, restrictive underwear which elevate and press the male reproductive organs against the pubic area of the torso are believed to adversely affect thermoregulation. In this regard, see J. Hales and J. Hutchinson, xe2x80x9cMetabolic, Respiratory and Vasomotor Responses to Heating the Scrotum of the Ram,xe2x80x9d J. Physiology, London, 1971, pages 353-375, and D. Ingram and K. Legge, xe2x80x9cThe Influence of Deep Body And Skin Temperatures on Thermoregulatory Responses to Heating of the Scrotum in Pigs,xe2x80x9d J. Physiology, London, 1972, pages 477-487. The physiology of a pig is considered not far distant from man, thus some of the internal organs of pigs are sometimes transplanted into humans. Ingram found that merely exposing the scrotum of a pig to changing temperatures did indeed induce widespread changes in thermoregulation, such as shunting of blood to the skin, something which is known to have dramatic effects in the context of exercise physiology and athletic performance. The effects of various apparel constructions on heat dissipation and thermoregulation in man can be subjectively determined by weartesting, but also objectively measured and recorded with the use of thermometers and infrared thermography equipment.
In addition, restrictive underwear which elevate and press the male reproductive organs against the pubic area of the torso are believed to adversely influence the production and operation of sex hormones and anabolic metabolism with respect to the process of adaptation and acquisition of athletic fitness. Endurance training such as distance running tends to lower testosterone levels, and generally, can suppress anabolic processes and functions within the body. The reasons for this are many, varied, and complex, but the acute cause primarily derives from the biochemistry of exercise as energy stores and electrolytes become depleted and de-hydration takes place. Moreover, demanding exercise is associated with other residual and chronic effects which can influence the operation of the endocrine system, thus shift the balance of the metabolism towards catabolism. For example, see the following articles which relate to this subject:
A. Hackney, et al., xe2x80x9cReproductive Hormonal Profiles of Endurance-Trained and Untrained Males,xe2x80x9d Medicine and Science in Sports Exercise, February, 1988; 20(1):60-65.
J. Arce, xe2x80x9cSubclinical Alterations in Hormone and Semen Profile in Athletes,xe2x80x9d Fertility and Sterility, February, 1993; 59(2):398-404.
J. Arce, xe2x80x9cExercise and Male Factor Infertility,xe2x80x9d Sports Medicine, March, 1993; 15(3):146-169.
C. Jensen, et al., xe2x80x9cProspective Study of Hormonal and Semen Profiles in Marathon Runners,xe2x80x9d Fertility and Sterility, December, 1995; 64(6):1189-1196.
A. Bonen, et al., xe2x80x9cPituitary, Ovarian, and Adrenal Hormone Responses to Marathon Running,xe2x80x9d International Journal of Sports Medicine, December, 1987; 8 Supplement 3:161-167.
H. Tanaka, et al., xe2x80x9cPersistent Effects of a Marathon Run on the Pituitary-Testicular Axis,xe2x80x9d Journal of Endocrinological Investigation, April, 1986; 9(2):97-101.
M. De Souza, et al., xe2x80x9cGonadal Hormones and Semen Quality in Male Runners. A Volume Threshold Effect of Endurance Training,xe2x80x9d International Journal of Sports Medicine, October, 1994; 15(7): 383-391.
J. Ayers, et al., xe2x80x9cAnthropomorphic, Hormonal, and Psychological Correlates of Semen Quality in Endurance-Trained Male Athletes,xe2x80x9d Fertility and Sterility, June, 1985; 43(6): 917-921.
K. Kuoppasalmi, et al., xe2x80x9cPlasma Cortisol, Androstenedione, Testosterone and Luteinizing Hormone in Running Exercise of Different Intensities,xe2x80x9d Scandanavian Journal of Clinical Laboratory Investigation, September, 1980; 40(5): 403-409.
A. Urhausen, et al., xe2x80x9cBlood Hormones as Markers of Training Stress and Overtraining,xe2x80x9d Sports Medicine, October, 1995; 20(4): 251-276.
Moreover, it can be readily understood that a condition which has the capability of lowering sperm counts or affecting the viability of sperm, such as the xe2x80x9cJockey Shorts Effect,xe2x80x9d can via biofeedback relationships thereby also influence the body""s production of testosterone and larger function of the endocrine system. Accordingly, the so-called xe2x80x9cJockey Shorts Effectxe2x80x9d may then not simply be a matter of lower sperm counts or less viable sperm being produced, rather it is believed that such can have a wider impact upon an individual""s metabolism. In this regard, it is believed that a tendency exists for the male metabolism to be shifted in the direction of catabolism to greater degree than would otherwise be the case. By continually altering the normal balance and relationship between the anabolic and catabolic processes, individuals might adversely affect both the rate and amount of acquisition, thus the potential improvement in fitness that would result from the conduct of athletic training. Further, alternating the normal balance and relationship between the anabolic and catabolic processes can possibly influence an individual""s general health.
It is known that the scrotum and testes will sometimes retract when a man is exposed to cold temperatures or engages in demanding physical exercise. The same phenomenon can also be observed when training horses or other mammals. In this regard, nature will normally take care of itself. Accordingly, several problems can be introduced by restrictive underwear which elevate and press the male reproductive organs against to the pubic area of the torso. For example, even in warm or hot temperature conditions, the male reproductive organs can be held in a retracted position that is normally associated with the experience of cold temperatures. Further, the subsequent build-up of perspiration induced by such underwear can result in excessive local cooling, and this can affect thermoregulation and metabolism. Even hours after exercise, when individuals do not remove their perspiration soaked conventional prior art underwear, the male reproductive organs can remain in a relatively cold and retracted state. This condition can be associated with catabolism, thus delayed recovery from exercise and impaired acquisition.
Conventional prior art underwear for men and women can also restrict flexion and extension of the legs, and distention of the abdomen during breathing. Both of these phenomenon can influence athletic performance in distance running and other activities. The inventor has two decades of experience as an athlete and coach of distance runners including a member of two U.S. Olympic Teams and a British National Champion upon which to base the practical insights and teachings recited herein. Further, conventional prior art underwear which restrict the legs, abdomen, and in the case of male wearers, elevate and press the male reproductive organs against the pubic area of the torso, can be relatively uncomfortable to wear.
There have been several attempts in the men""s underwear prior art to accommodate the male reproductive organs, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,587 to Wada, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,793 to Michels, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,666 to Atlee, all of these references hereby being incorporated by reference herein. All of the aforementioned references use a rather similar appendage structure, that is, a xe2x80x9cchamberxe2x80x9d in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,587, xe2x80x9coval shaped cut-outxe2x80x9d in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,793, or xe2x80x9cpouchxe2x80x9d in U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,666 on the anterior side of the underwear for accommodating the male reproductive organs. However, men""s underwear including an appendage structure, and the like, are relatively more complex and expensive to manufacture than the preferred embodiment of men""s underwear taught in the present invention. Further, some prior art men""s underwear configurations tend to induce chafing, and can be less functional and comfortable.
The present invention teaches novel underwear for men and women which do not substantially impair flexion or extension of the legs, or distention of the abdomen. Further, the present invention teaches a range of minimum width in the area between the two openings for a wearer""s legs, and also an area of differential elastic and stitching near the area of minimum width. In the case of men""s underwear, the novel underwear do not elevate and press the male reproductive organs against the pubic area of the torso. Accordingly, the novel men""s underwear are believed to less adversely affect heat dissipation, thermoregulation, spermatogenisis, or normal function of the metabolism and endocrine system relative to convention prior art restrictive underwear. Moreover, the present invention teaches novel underwear for men and women which are both comfortable and attractive.
Reference is also made to co-pending utility patent application entitled xe2x80x9cNovel Athletic Shorts,xe2x80x9d another co-pending utility patent entitled xe2x80x9cAnatomical and Shock Absorbing Athletic Pants,xe2x80x9d and three design patent applications entitled, xe2x80x9cArticle of Apparel Having Non-Stretchlastic Anterior Waist Portion,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cAthletic Shorts Inner Liner Having Non-Stretchlastic Anterior Waist Portion,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cUnderwear Having Non-Stretchlastic Anterior Waist Portion,xe2x80x9d filed the same day as the present application, all of these patent application hereby being incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention teaches novel men""s underwear that permit the male reproductive organs to be substantially suspended naturally. This is believed to lower the temperatures to which the testes are subjected thereby increasing the rate and quality of spermatogenesis, and to facilitate greater heat dissipation. Further, this characteristic is believed to facilitate optimal thermoregulation. In addition, the preferred men""s underwear of the present invention are believed to positively influence the operation of sex hormones and metabolism. Accordingly, on the anterior side of preferred men""s underwear a single piece of textile material can be folded along the middle and stitched at the inferior edges for permitting the male reproductive organs to be substantially suspended naturally. Alternately, but not preferred, men""s underwear can include an appendage for containing the male reproductive organs.
Preferred underwear for use by a wearer include an anterior side, posterior side, superior edge, textile material, two openings for accommodating the legs of a wearer, and retention means substantially consisting of a non-stretchlastic material which does not in and of itself place a substantial spring preload upon a wearer. The preferred non-stretchlastic material can consist of belting and be located in the middle of the anterior side of the underwear in the area corresponding to a wearer""s abdomen between the opposing anteriormost aspects of the iliac crests of a wearer""s hips in order to facilitate distention of the abdomen during breathing.
The underwear can have a substantially horizontal superior edge on the anterior side and the posterior side, or alternately and as preferred, a substantially horizontal superior edge on the posterior side, and inferior retention means and a superior edge forming a V or U shape on the anterior side. In preferred underwear having an anterior side with a V or U shape, the superior edge in the middle of the anterior side is preferrably inferior to the superior edge on the posterior side in the range between one and four inches.
The preferred underwear for men and women can include large openings for permitting relatively unrestricted flexion and extension of the legs. Elastic material can border the two openings for accomodating a wearer""s legs. The preferred underwear has a minimum width in the area between the two openings in the range between one and one and three quarters inches. Further, preferred underwear can include an area of differential elastic and stitching near the location of the minimum width. Alternately, but not preferred, the elastic material bordering each of the two openings can cross from left to right and right to left to form a X shape.
The preferred underwear can be made of a single textile material, or a plurality of textile materials. The preferred underwear can include a relatively stretchlastic textile material, or alternately a relatively non-stretchlastic textile material. The underwear can include a porous and breathable textile material. The underwear can include a hydrophobic textile material, a hydrophilic textile material, or a combination thereof.
The preferred underwear can include a first textile material and a second textile material, and the first textile material used on said anterior side can have greater elongation along the vertical axis relative to the horizontal axis, whereas the second textile material used on the posterior side can have greater elongation along the horizontal axis relative to the vertical axis. Alternately, a preferred underwear can include a textile material having different elongation characteristics in two directions, and the textile material can be orientated as to exhibit greater elongation along the vertical axis relative to the horizontal axis on the anterior side, and the textile material can be orientated as to exhibit greater elongation along the horizontal axis relative to the vertical axis on the posterior side.